Pixel Factory
Pixel Factory is the first level of World -1: the Minus World. It is based on the game roster for the classic Atari 2600 console, and contains enemies, hazards, and references from a number of Atari 2600 games, such as Adventure, Berzerk, Pitfall, Frogs 'n Flies, H.E.R.O., Jungle Hunt, Space Invaders, Reactor, Kaboom!, etc. It also contains a large number of custom hazards and environments made in a similar style to the games of that era, and even a few elements from Pong, possibly the most recognized game in classic video game history. The level is essentially a large factory, where portions of classic Atari games are being assembled. The player passes through a few completed rooms of various Atari games at the start of the level, the rooms gradually showing more and more signs of being under construction, with visible girderwork and Berzerk cyborgs hefting around pieces of the environment in the background. While the player will continue to occasionally pass through sections from classic games in various states of assembly, much of the level takes place in the inner workings of the factory, where the player will have to avoid deadly crushers, crane claws, and steam vents, while maneuvering across conveyor belts and avoiding deadly spikes. The second section of the level is a vertical stretch, similar to the first section apart from overall direction. After exiting this area, the player will find the flagpole to end the level... ...But wait! There's a thief there, who steals the flag from the pole and runs off, forcing the player to give chase. He leaves a bomb behind to cover his escape, that starts exploding shortly after the player runs past it. The last section of the level is a non-scrolling RUN! section where the player has to escape from the massive blast wave caused by the bomb, that is rippling throughout the factory destroying everything in it's path. The player will need to evade a number of obstacles placed in his path in order to avoid being blown to pieces and reach the true flagpole, where a helpful policeman has apprehended the crook and restored the flag to it's pole. The most notable feature of this level is the camera system; rather than scrolling to follow the player like in other levels, the camera stays fixed on one section of the level at a time, only moving and locking onto a new section when the player leaves the screen, and preventing them from returning to previous screens. This camera system is in place throughout the entire level, including the vertical and RUN! sections; even at the flagpole room at the end. In addition, several areas of the vertical section of the level allow for a special screen-wrap mechanic, that allows the player to run off one side of the screen and re-enter from the other. The player will be required to utilize this feature in several places in order to progress through the level or avoid danger. History Pixel Factory is in fact a revamp of the previous World -1-1 stage, Arcade Factory. The level was redesigned by developer Lars Luron and his associate Dr. Flard to correct a number of issues with the original, notably the rather vague theme of the level, along with various design issues that left the original feeling somewhat "cramped", with several obstacles and enemies that were extremely difficult to avoid due to lack of room and/or bad placement. Portions of the original level designed by Weird Bananas still exist within the revamped version, as do most of the original hazards and enemies (albeit reworked slightly). Two of Weird Bananas' three original music tracks he composed for the level are still being used by the revamp as well. Enemies * Web Spider (H.E.R.O.) * Rolling Logs (Pitfall) * Scorpion (Pitfall) * rolling skull heads? * Cyborg (Berzerk) * Grundle the Dragon (Adventure) * Goomba (Atari skin) * Steam Vents? * blue piston crushers? * Crane claws? * orange faces with blue hats? (big and small versions) * small green dinosaurs? * Pong * Mad Bomber (Kaboom) * Space Invaders (Space Invaders) * Cannibal (Jungle Hunt) * purple/orange things? * Crocodiles (Pitfall) Category:Levels Category: Minus World Levels Category: Weird Bananas's Levels Category: Lars Luron's Levels Category: Dr. Flard's Levels Category: Normal Levels Category: v0.7 Levels